


Snowstorm and Serape Cuddles

by WildSpiritNorth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Jesse is an awesome boyfriend, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Snow, Unhappy Hanzo, blizzard, grumpy hanzo, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritNorth/pseuds/WildSpiritNorth
Summary: Hanzo does not like snow. He really doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Overwatch fic and it's a McHanzo, yay!  
> It's a short one, but it has been stuck in my head for quite a while now and I finally managed to write it down.
> 
> Now, it don't really write in this style normally so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes, but I wanted to try my hand at it.  
> Enjoy!

Hanzo hates snow.

He hates it and everything that has to do with the vile powder.

He hates the coldness that accompanies it, the wind that almost always follows and the way it melts and makes everything soggy.

He's tired, he's cold and he's miserable. He wishes he had brought a hat. A freaking _hat_ , because it would had made a difference. Because he can't feel his ears anymore and he wonders it's because they have fallen off. His nose feels like a ice cube and he just wants to go home, where it's warm, and dry, and **_no fucking snow._**

He glances at the rest of the mission party and he at least feels a little bit better at seeing that he's not the only one that's miserable. He shouldn't, but he does.

Lúcio and Hana sits huddled together by the fire, both shivering despite the thick coats they had been provided at the start of the mission. The fire sparks and cracks loudly, but it provides little comfort against the raging wind tearing at them.

He looks further away, at the edge of their small camp and spots his boyfriend. He has to force himself not to pout.

He doesn't quite succeed.

Jesse looks unfairly comfortable, despite the biting cold. He sits on the ground, a blanket the only thing shielding him against the freezing ground and cold bark of the tree his leaning against.

He's clad in almost all white, as they all are, but other than a slightly thicker jacket, his attire is the same as always. Hat, serape and cowboy boots. Same as always.

He should be freezing to death.

And he looks fucking comfortable. He looks like he's enjoying the sun on a lazy afternoon instead of sitting in a snowstorm somewhere in Canada, in the middle of **_winter_**.

Hanzo actually pouts, because fuck it, that just isn't fair.

He wishes the bad guy could just show up so he can shove a arrow up the crook's ass, call it a day and go home.

He lasts another ten minutes before he decides to throw grace and posture out the window and walks over to his boyfriend.

It takes a moment for Jesse to notice him as he come to stand beside the cowboy, but once he does he looks up and smiles brightly at the archer. He opens his mouth but before he can get a word out, Hanzo throws himself into the sharpshooter's lap, curls up and hides away beneath the man's serape.

It's a huge improvement almost instantly. Jesse is warm, like he has a built-in radiator warming him from the inside-out. Hanzo curls closer to the warm chest and laps up the heat, sighing softly as he feels the cold being chased away.

Jesse chuckles and wraps his arms around the archer, pulling the serape so it's covering his boyfriend completely. He smiles softly as he feels Hanzo relax against him, content, and ignores the snickers from the two youths by the fire.

"The cold getting to ya, Darlin'?"

Hanzo just hums and closes his eyes, feeling the beat of Jesse's heart against his ear pressed to the cowboy's chest. As the feeling begins to return to his fingers, he smiles as Jesse tightens his arms around him and just holds him closer.

Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Tell me, tell me!  
> Comments are Life, people!


End file.
